


Lines

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Shameless Smut, Smut, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, both of these lesbos are really just horny, dina - Freeform, ellie and dina, ellie williams, ellie x dina, rated r, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2, tlou part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: They resumed the same exact position they had left in earlier that day, Dina straddling Ellie, whose back was pressed against the couch. Except now they were all alone. And they just couldn’t keep their hands or their lips off of each other.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> > SMUT! <
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song "Lines" by bülow. It's a really fantastic song and I think it sets the mood pretty well. I HIGHLY suggest giving it a listen as you read!  
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baQwsjloI4s

Friday night. Six-thirty. Dina’s house.

Those were the only coherent thoughts running through Ellie’s mind for the entire week. Ever since their discussion from the weekend prior, Ellie couldn’t bring herself to focus on literally anything else.

That past Saturday, Ellie and her girlfriend of four months, Dina, found themselves in the stables, doing their regular sweep of the place as a part of their duties within Jackson. Whenever they weren’t helping around the community, they were out on patrol, sometimes one at a time, sometimes together. 

But this particular time, they had been working for a majority of the morning feeding the horses, tending to them, replacing their hay, and cleaning. It had been gruesome enough work, but it was typical of their usual weekend chores. Such a dirty and grisly job was made nothing more than a task Ellie looked forward to – watching Dina care for and look after the horses with such passion and consideration was among some of her favorite activities. Dina was so gentle with them; she understood their fragility as living creatures with emotion, despite their use as nothing more than a utility of travel to the people of Jackson. Every time Ellie watched Dina feeding the horses, whispering sweet things to them, and stroking their heads and snouts with the most delicate touch, she found herself falling more in love with her.

After a morning of hard work, the girls ended up against a pile of fresh hay underneath the roof of one of the empty stables. They were secluded from the rest of town and completely out of sight, all of the horses having moved out of the spare stable.

Lips frantically connected with hers, over and over. Having Dina on her lap, legs and arms completely wrapping around her as she incessantly kissed her, passionately and forcefully, was a feeling Ellie could never get sick of. Her back was to the hay pile, and Dina had somehow made her way into Ellie’s lap, but Ellie’s mind barely registered when or how it happened. They loved to get lost in each other.

Everything was heating up around them, and when Ellie felt both her and Dina getting carried away, she forced herself to remember that they were in public, that anyone could peek over the stable boards and see them intimately embracing each other. It took more discipline than she originally imagined, but she pulled away from Dina, and in a pant reminded her they were in a risky spot.

“No one will know,” Dina’s hot, breathless whisper tickled her ear. “No one comes back here.” The memory of that was branded into Ellie’s mind like a hot iron. Especially when Dina immediately resumed kissing her and squirming against her body, yearning for more, wanting Ellie’s hands back on her.

“Dina, this isn’t smart,” Ellie urged. “I want to, but this is a terrible spot to do it.” Her chuckle came out through a breath. 

Dina sighed heavily and slumped against her girlfriend. “I got all excited and everything.”

Chuckling again, Ellie pressed a sweet kiss to her neck. “No kidding,” she teased. 

The shorter girl shoved her back into the pile playfully, eliciting chuckles and laughs out of them both. Once Ellie sat up again, Dina was able to lock her legs around the redhead once more, leaning in close and pressing her face to hers. They sat in the comfortable silence for a while before Dina broke it.

“I’m crazy about you,” she confessed in a whisper against freckled skin. “Call it what you want. Crazy in love, even. But I want to show you how much I am.” 

Even at that moment, that Friday night as Ellie walked along the street, lost in thought, the memory alone prompted a ripple of electricity down her spine. She remembered setting up their elaborate little plan right after.

On Friday night, Ellie would sneak out of the house at six as soon as Joel left for his night patrol, and meet up at Dina’s house at six-thirty for them to finally spend the alone time they desired with each other. To finally cross those lines, and share their first time.

Ellie was absolutely riddled with anxiety the entirety of the walk over to Dina’s place. Her mind raced with thoughts of doubt, excitement, and pure adrenaline. She knew full-well that every part of her wanted this, every part of her wanted Dina. And she knew that Dina wanted her, too. But that overwhelming, obnoxious sense of doubt and lack of self-confidence had set in on her, and that jittery feeling of knowing you were about to take a big step with someone you were crazy about was eating away at Ellie.

She remembered the way it felt to be crushing on Dina, four months before the present, where every little conversation with flirtatious context, every remark, every move and touch, every whiff of romance between her and Dina would cause her insides to turn fuzzy and warm, and the jumping feeling in her stomach would start and stay restless all throughout her time with Dina. She felt like she was crushing on Dina all over again. 

Her mind tingled at the thought of being alone with Dina, just like they were in the stables, hands wandering, lips pressing hungrily, wet kisses trailing around each other’s neck, Dina straddling her. Adrenaline spiked through her like a spear, and suddenly she found it hard to walk. Shocks radiated to her legs and it was like she completely lost the feeling in them. The feeling in her legs slowly came back as she forced herself to walk faster.

Dina’s house appeared slowly around the corner, and Ellie had to stop at the corner to catch her nervous, shaking breath. There was so much that she knew was about to happen that shook her to her core. This had been something she had been waiting for a very long time. Something she dreamed of in her best dreams, something she was deprived of in her worst nightmares. It perplexed her that her body’s natural reaction was to act out in fear, as if it hadn’t been Dina who wanted to make the plan in the first place. Doubt ate away at her like piranhas on a corpse, and not even deep, soothing breaths could keep her heart from beating like drums against her ribcage. 

She took one final deep inhalation before stepping forward with all of the fighting courage she could muster up. She didn’t know if it was a newfound bravery or the raw need for Dina that pushed her down the street towards the familiar little house, but she found herself pushing faster and faster against the chilly evening wind because all she wanted to do was see that beautiful girl’s face.

Within minutes, she was at the front steps leading up to an old wooden door that opened into Dina’s home. She still forced herself to take deep breath after deep breath. In her heart, she believed she’d never been more nervous for anything. Knocking gently on the door, she heard the rush of footsteps echoing closer with every hit against hardwood, and within seconds, the door was open and Dina’s beautiful face was borne to her.

It was clear that Dina had recently showered, her messy bun darker and glistening in the low light of her living room. Her cute little sideburns stuck to the sides of her face. Her clear but freckled skin was shiny in the light of the sun that had just disappeared behind the mountain. The cool air around them quickly turned her cheeks a flush color upon impact. Those perfectly aligned teeth were smiling at her, those lips carving such a shape that Ellie felt her legs weaken. She was clad in a long-sleeved, thin navy green shirt, with black yoga pants hugging her snuggly. Ellie enjoyed the view.

“Hey,” Dina’s breathy greeting accompanied that sweet smile, and she pulled the door open further to let Ellie come in. “Oh, it’s cold!” she remarked suddenly, urging Ellie in faster. “Come on, dumbass.” Her giggle echoed the open living room, and Ellie was chuckling as she hurried in.

The living room was lit in candlelight and a dim orange ombre, a beautiful mix of brown and orange and yellow that set the most typical, cliché setting in any romance movie ever. Ellie just stood appalled at the sight. There were various flowers in pots spread around, too. Everything looked like such a setup.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ellie turned to her girlfriend with an amused grin.

Dina simply smiled back sweetly, a chuckle sneaking past those delicious lips. “Nothing at all, love, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ellie’s eyebrow shot up. “This isn’t what your living room usually looks like.”

“Stalker,” Dina slowly began approaching the taller girl. “How do you know what it usually looks like, huh?”

Her eyebrow rose again. “Uh, how many times have I been here?” She cocked her head ever so slightly to sharpen her words, eyes blazing into Dina’s in a challenging manner as the girl stepped closer.

Dina’s eyes roamed down her torso and then back to her eyes. “I don’t know, Ellie, how many times?”

“Enough times,” she shot back, her words way less confident as she fell prey to Dina’s gaze. Dina’s hand found its way against her chest, fingers digging into the fabric of her t-shirt. Two fingers traced their way up her sternum, stopping against her neck.

“And never once have you found your way to my bed,” her voice was deepening in lust by the second, and Ellie’s legs nearly gave out beneath her. 

“I-I guess, uh, guess not…” There wasn’t an ounce of confidence anymore in her words. She was a complete slave to Dina’s ministrations, under that heavy, deep stare of hers that had Ellie reeling. 

Dina was inches from her now – she could practically feel the soft breath against her face. The hand that found purchase against Ellie’s chest was now slowly and gently pushing her backwards toward the couches and coffee table, and Ellie’s footing was lost, and suddenly, with a hard shove, she was down with her back to the cushions.

“Man, you waste no time, huh?” Ellie’s breathy chuckle prompted a smirk from Dina.

“Nope.”

Her eyes were glued to Dina’s, who was now standing above her, and before she had time to process anything that was happening, Dina’s lips came crashing down into her own in the most passion she’s ever felt in her life.

It only took a few seconds for Ellie to respond right back to her, but overcoming the initial shock wasn’t easy. Ellie’s hands found their way on Dina’s hips. Touching her hips triggered something within her because Dina immediately fell into Ellie’s lap, straddling her thighs and pressing her entire body into her girlfriend justly, causing a sigh to fall from both of their lips.

They resumed the same exact position they had left in earlier that day, Dina straddling Ellie, whose back was pressed against the couch. Except now they were all alone. And they just couldn’t keep their hands or their lips off of each other.

Dina tasted sweet against her lips, and she had every single intention to coax the even sweeter sounds from her. When Dina’s hips started rocking methodically against her, Ellie felt a fire ignite in her bones, travel through her body like an infection. Shockwaves found their way down her spine and right to her core. Her strong hands were clasped against Dina’s sculpted hips through those delicious yoga pants she bore, assisting her as she moved so angelically against her. Thin arms were encircled around her neck and head, elbows resting against built shoulders that Dina would soon uncover.

The moment was thrilling. Ellie having snuck out of her house just to do this with her was among their best ideas yet. She didn’t even care if she got caught ¬– she didn’t focus on anything, except flipping their positions and slamming Dina against the couch cushions to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

“Fuck,” Dina whispered hotly against Ellie’s lips, her eyes hungry with desire, a newfound lust reading across her eyes and across her devilish smile at the display of pure strength from the girl above her.

“Impressive?” Ellie asked smugly, her eyebrow raised with arrogance. The way Dina looked at her was stirring, filling her with confidence.

“Oh, believe me, Red,” she murmured, her voice just above a dashing whisper. “I know just how strong you are.” Her hand slowly ran down her hair and the nape of her neck, sending a shiver down Ellie’s spine. “Why don’t you show me some more?”

“Gladly.”

Picking Dina up as easily as she would a bag of feathers, she hooked her arms under her knees, most of Dina’s upper body over on one side of her shoulder, hanging on for dear life, shocked at the sudden shift in position. She wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend’s shoulders, and Ellie set her down on the end table just beside the couch they had just been on.

Just as she set her down, Ellie jerked her arms back, rolling her arms out of the sleeves of her flannel, her arms borne to the comfortable, dizzying air around them, only for her hands to resume their original spot on Dina’s hips. Dina’s eyes widened at the way Ellie nearly ripped off her flannel, her tongue poking out just between white teeth, her smile wild and full of need as her eyes scanned hungrily over toned arms.

Dina’s hands shot up then to unbutton the few buttons on the chest of her shirt. And before Ellie knew it, she was bringing it above her head and throwing it across the living room. A gray bra cupped Dina’s supple breasts, but Ellie had little time to admire them before Dina was immediately pulling her head back in for more breathtaking kisses.

“I’m so glad we did this,” Dina’s hot whisper was sudden and crisp, those teeth pressed against Ellie’s lips, amusedly. Hands made their way to the hem of her t-shirt, and with a tug, Dina was asking – no, demanding – the shirt come off.

“So am I,” Ellie replied, words so breathy they were almost like a cool breeze or a draft through the window. Without hesitation, Ellie helped her girlfriend tear the shirt up and over her head, tossing it beside Dina’s shirt before Ellie’s lips found their way connected to Dina’s soft neck. Pressing hard, wet kisses against freckled skin, she felt the girl twitching and squirming beneath her, urging her to continue. Sighs escaped past those lips she could taste for hours at a time, and Ellie’s entire mind concentrated on making more and more of them come out. Nothing could stop her from making Dina fall apart.

They were two reckless teens, making out shirtless in an empty house, one of them having snuck out just to be there. Ellie guessed that this was how life was for teenagers just like them before the outbreak. She could only imagine what it was like – sneaking out of their homes to meet up with their partners to have sex while the parents were away. Everything about what they were doing reminded her of the old movies she would watch with Joel, where kids would run off to be careless and party and drink and have sex and not give a fuck about anything. Everything they were doing reminded her of just that, and it excited her to no end.

While Ellie’s mind wandered off to the thought of all of those teens and what they would do, and just why this moment with Dina was so thrilling to her, she almost missed Dina’s eyes ravaging her body, sparing no expanse of open skin, practically drooling over the sculpted arms, the toned abdomen, her breasts in a sports bra, the v-line half-hidden behind her belt and jeans.

“You havin’ fun there?” Ellie joked, shooting up an amused eyebrow at the entranced girl before her.

Dina shoved her chest playfully, unable to suppress the giggle, only to pull her right back. She felt a shiver rock through Dina’s body at their skin connecting. 

She really didn’t waste any time. Dina’s hands found Ellie’s belt, and with a quick glance for approval – to which she received a kind nod – she was undoing the buckle that came apart with a clank. Eagerly pulling it from her belt loops, she disposed of the belt, which hit the floor loudly. The next thing to go was Ellie’s button and zipper which she spent mere seconds undoing and pulling down.

Ellie’s hands raked up her thighs and hooked on the hem of her yoga pants, and with eye contact the entire time, she roughly pulled the pants around the curve of her bottom and down her creamy thighs, which Ellie awed at as they were exposed. Both girls made quick work of the other’s pants, until both were in nothing but their undergarments. 

Realizing that Dina was still pressed against a rickety, old, small table, and Ellie was standing on her weak legs, she decided to redirect them back to the couch by lifting Dina back up and placing her down onto the cushions, her head on the armrest and her body across the bottom cushions. Ellie didn’t take long to make her way above her, between her legs, hovering over her exposed body and bringing her face down to reconnect with Dina’s. 

As their passionate slew of kisses continued, Ellie’s hands found the clasp of the bra behind Dina’s back, and Dina simultaneously tugged at the hem of Ellie’s. With a few good maneuvers, the bra snapped off, and Ellie helped Dina get it over her head and across the living room. After removing the gray bra, Dina quickly went to help Ellie out of hers.

Ellie sat up bashfully, covering her breasts with her arms in shame and embarrassment. Dina noticed right away, and looked at her worriedly.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Ellie whispered back.

“Why are you covering yourself?” Dina pressed; her voice littered with sudden anxiety. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes,” she pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m just not used to being, like… naked, that’s all.”

“W-We can stop,” Dina seemed frantic, then, which is something Ellie had only seen maybe once or twice in all the years she’d known her girlfriend. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, no, baby,” Ellie reassured suddenly, pressing more kisses to her face, and slowly removing her hands from over her breasts. “No, I’m fine, I promise.”

There was a silence as Dina took in the scene before her.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, her voice laced with nothing but genuine admiration and care.

Ellie’s heart broke. “So are you, D.”

She wasted no more time. Her lips connected with the soft skin of Dina’s neck again, like she had when Dina had been pressed against the table. She trailed wet, open kisses down her neck, her chest, and latched to a nipple that was up and looking for attention from the arousal she had been experiencing. Dina’s hands immediately grasped onto auburn hair, her a breathy moan escaping past her lips, setting Ellie’s entire body aflame. The noise was so sweet, so satisfying, yet hungering at the same time. She wanted more.

Continuing to kiss and lick down her body, Dina slowly slipped further and further into lust under her girlfriend’s lips. Her fingers entangled in Ellie’s hair, encouraging her to keep up her ministrations. When she reached the light peach-colored panties, Ellie pressed a kiss to the warm heat right in front of her. Dina’s entire back arched at the sensation, and she heard a harsh breath sucked in through gritted teeth from the girl above her.

Ellie made quick work of removing the garments, lifting Dina’s legs to get the panties off, bearing the wet core to her. Seeing the center of Dina’s entire sexual drive, the very core of Dina drove her wild. It took mere seconds for her to drag her tongue through the slit. 

Dina moaned loudly then; her head thrown back. Thankfully she had no super close neighbors, and she could be as loud as she wanted to with her girlfriend. Grabbing her hair out of pure instinct and tugging, Ellie groaned at the pain that spiked from her scalp. She didn’t mind it, though, she didn’t mind the pain one bit.

Watching Dina’s entire body arch and constrict under her tongue was the most thrilling view Ellie had ever experienced. She continued to tongue at an aching bud that throbbed with need, and with every stroke, Dina’s body quivered and more sweet sounds released into the air, peppering her skin in goosebumps and sending shivers down Ellie’s spine.

“Oh, God, Ellie,” the heated breath made her core pulsate, a visible tremor spearing her body from the head down. Her hips rolled against her face in the most desperate manner.

Based off of the way Dina’s legs were shaking at the sides of her head, she could foresee the orgasm rising in her, and hastily removed her tongue from her heat, prompting an immediate whine from Dina, and a thrusting of her hips into the air as an encouragement to continue.

But, Ellie didn’t. Instead, she made her way back up Dina’s intoxicating body, and her hand found its way through the heated folds, pressing against the bud that made Dina’s breath hitch in her throat.

“Are you sure about this?” Ellie felt a wave of anxiety washing over her at the realization of what they were about to really do.

“Just do it, Ellie,” Dina’s lust-filled, demanding voice was quick to respond, filling her ears with the most satisfying desperation. “Don’t make me wait anymore.”

“Such a shame you had to wait all day,” Ellie teased in the most condescending and snide manner.

Dina grabbed at her girlfriend in torment. “Please, I wanted this all day.”

“Someone’s impatient.”

Shooting her a glare, Dina sighed. “You’re not exactly the easiest ignore, not the way the temptations get to me.”

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Ellie assured in a whisper.

A strong finger slowly pressed into the heat, walls clenching around her in a dizzying manner. Dina’s mouth opened, but no sounds came out. All breath stopped as Ellie’s finger eased into her. Finally, with a sharp, loud exhale, Dina was panting against her girlfriend, who was generously allowing her to adjust.

Dina reached up and grabbed Ellie’s cheeks, crashing her lips down into her own. Pressing her tongue forward, she breathed her approval to start slowly, and Ellie did just that.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ellie pulled her hand back, her finger emerging back into the air, completely slick with Dina’s wetness. Dina’s nails dug deep into her shoulders, and it only got stronger as Ellie went back in. 

Little by little, she began to pick up the pace, until finally, Dina was adjusted, and her hips began pushing back against Ellie’s finger. Deep, exhilarating moans rose out of Dina’s throat with every stroke, in and out. Her thin, distinguished legs wrapped around Ellie’s waist in a desperate attempt to bring her closer, deeper into her. 

“Oh, my God,” she breathed, her voice laced in a moan. “Fuck, Ellie, oh, my God.”

“Is this good?” Ellie asked, a smirk forming at her lips as she watched her girlfriend coming undone beneath her.

“So good,” she struggled to get the words out as Ellie’s speed increased. “So, so good. Use two fingers.”

Hesitantly, Ellie brought a second finger to her core and pressed in, feeling the walls around her stretch. She winced for Dina, but saw nothing but pleasure in her face. Ellie started slowly, just as she did with the first one, but it didn’t take nearly as much time as it did the first time for Dina to start thrusting back wildly, hips bucking against her fingers.

“You’re so hot,” Ellie whispered, almost accidentally. But taking in the sight of Dina completely unraveling under her, sweat stuck to her skin, hair messy and unkept, her bun unable to hold her hair with all of the movement. Her perky breasts bounced with every upstroke of Ellie’s fingers. The sight was truly one to behold, and only Ellie got to see it. 

“So are you,” Dina choked out, placing an open palm against the toned abs of Ellie’s abdomen as she continued to thrust into her. “Fuck, so are you, baby.”

Ellie didn’t stop, even with Dina begging her not to. She continued to relentlessly fuck her – she was so eager to bring Dina to her orgasm. It didn’t take long after Ellie picked up her pace to as fast and rough as she’d ever been.

“I’m so close,” Dina managed through her moans. “I’m so close, Ellie.”

The desperate moans and begs from the girl underneath her fueled her like a furnace, driving her exhausted arm further, fighting against the muscles that were slowly giving out with every thrust. Arching her fingers skillfully, she watched Dina’s hips rocking against her fingers become more scattered and careless. Pure desperation, and it was so hot to her.

Pressing her thumb into her aching clit, she massaged it around as she thrusted into her, causing Dina’s hand to blindly shoot down and grab a tight hold of Ellie’s wrist, holding it in place to assure she wouldn’t stop.

Dina’s orgasm hit her like a truck whose back was filled to the brim. Her back arched so far; Ellie was afraid that she was in pain. But the choked sounds of her moaning as her orgasm rolled over told her otherwise, and Dina yanked Ellie’s digits from her core to rub her clit firmly and rapidly. Her hips bucked wildly against the heavenly feeling, her other hand digging into Ellie’s back, nails raking upward. 

As she slowly came down, her breathing was loud, but it slowed, too. She was lying motionless, her limbs locked in place from the shock of the feeling. Ellie laid comfortingly along her chest, and Dina’s arms encircled her sweetly, pressing her closer to her as she came down from her high.

Dina, though, was quick to recover. Without speaking any words at all, she sat up and slowly brought Ellie down against the cushions in a position nearly identical to the one they’d been in before, only reversed.

She slowly brought down Ellie’s boxer shorts to as far as she could reach, exhausted from her orgasm, but still determined to bring Ellie to the full closure and pleasure she experienced.

Ellie couldn’t fathom the pleasure of what it was like to have Dina’s tongue drag up her own wet folds, but the feeling that hit her was breathtaking. She clenched her teeth and let her head roll back as Dina let her tongue roam the area between her legs. Every touch upon Ellie’s aching clit sent a shockwave through her that forced her to bite down on the back of her hand to keep herself from loudly losing control. Her legs would jerk and shake in response, and she couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Dina causing her downfall.

There was a burning feeling that arose in her, one that was almost painful but liberating at the same time. She could tell her orgasm was just minutes away. As Dina increased the speed of her tongue against her girlfriend, Ellie felt herself slipping into the same lust Dina had been incapsulated by just moments ago.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out as long as Dina did. But when Dina grabbed her thighs and moaned, hot breath hitting her heat, it was her undoing.

“Dina, I’m gonna–” she forced out painfully.

“You’re gonna cum?” Dina finished her sentence, breath spiking against her clit. “Come on, baby, cum for me.”

Ellie had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from shouting. But her orgasm hit her just as hard as Dina. Dina didn’t stop the movements with her tongue all throughout Ellie’s finish. She kept at it, and Ellie reached her peak with a loud groan. She saw stars as she hit that amazing point of her orgasm, and as she slowly came back down, she found herself wanting more of that feeling.

Dina crawled up Ellie’s body, slumping into it, her arms and body giving out and falling into Ellie’s. The only sound in the house was their mixed breaths, their conjoined panting that aired like a choir. 

“Wow,” Dina’s only word was. “Just, wow.”

“You’re way too good at that,” Ellie teased with a breathy chuckle.

“Me?” Dina demanded, shocked. “What about you? That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” She nuzzled into Ellie’s chest, prompting Ellie’s hand to come up and slowly pet her dark, frazzled hair.

“You don’t have to just say that.”

“Oh, no,” Dina shook her head, her hair tickling Ellie’s skin. “I’m not, trust me.”

“Looks like you showered for nothing,” Ellie pointed out with a laugh.

Dina scoffed. “It wasn’t for nothing. Maybe I was just trying to get you in the shower with me.” She waggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend, who simply rolled her eyes.

“Was that part of your plan, you little sneak?”

“Maybe,” she said, excitedly rising to her feet. Tugging Ellie’s wrist, trying fruitlessly to get her off the couch. “Now, come on, let’s go. Shower time, love!”

Ellie rolled her eyes again, getting to her feet with a groan.

“We really should do this more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
